Powstanie i upadek Ostrzy
Powstanie i upadek Ostrzy Treść Powstanie i upadek Ostrzy spisał Anonim Wielu jest jeszcze takich, którzy pamiętają Ostrza. Ale już nie tak wielu potrafiłoby przekazać ich opowieści, opowiedzieć o ich pochodzeniu i upadku. Mój ojciec to umiał. Gdy był ze mnie naprawdę dumny, powiedział mi: „Dochowujesz tajemnic jak Ostrza". Ostrza dobrze dochowywali tajemnic. Prawie niczego nie zapisywali. Z wielką ostrożnością przekazywali informacje pomiędzy swoimi szpiegami we wszystkich prowincjach a elitarnymi członkami, którzy ochraniali cesarzy. Nawet pomiędzy sobą utrzymywali wiele sekretów. Większość osób kojarzy Ostrza z ich ceremonialną akavirską zbroją i zakrzywionymi mieczami. Początki Ostrzy sięgają Akaviru i jego najpotężniejszych wojowników, Smoczej Straży. Tam również, jak czynili to potem w Tamriel, ochraniali władców i ich królestwo. Jednak ostatnie odkrycia świadczą, że chodziło o wiele więcej. Wiele klasycznych tekstów opowiada nam o przygodach w Akavirze, znanym jako smocze krainy na wschodzie. Wielu władców z Tamriel próbowało go podbić, z czego najsłynniejsza była wyprawa cesarza Uriela V i jego Dziesiątego Legionu w 3E 288, opisana w cesarskim meldunku „Klęska pod Ionith". Smoki od dawna są w Akavirze istotami legendarnymi i wielu uważa, że ich krótkie pojawienie się w historii Tamriel miało związek z ich ucieczką z Akaviru, gdzie członkowie Smoczej Straży polowali na nie i zabijali. Pod koniec pierwszej ery Smocza Straż wyruszyła w pościg za tymi, które uciekły do Tamriel. Nadciągająca od północy Smocza Straż napotkała nie tylko smoki, ale i ludzi ze Skyrim, którzy raczej nie witają najeźdźców z otwartymi ramionami. Smocza Straż wycięła sobie szlak przez Skyrim, aż w końcu ich inwazja została powstrzymana przez Remana Cyrodiila podczas bitwy o Bladą Przełęcz. To właśnie Reman zjednoczył ludzkie ziemie Cyrodiil i pokonał akavirskich najeźdźców. Reman jest jednym z pierwszych udokumentowanych i powszechnie uznawanych mitycznych Smoczych Dzieci, których namaścili sami Akatosh i Alessja. „Urodzony z duszą smoka", mawiali o nim jego zwolennicy. Raporty opisujące bitwę o Bladą Przełęcz bardzo się między sobą różnią. Jednak efekt końcowy jest taki sam: pozostali przy życiu Smoczy Strażnicy, usłyszawszy głos Remana Cyrodiila, padli na kolana i zaprzysięgli mu wierność do śmierci, uważając go za swego zwycięzcę i wybawcę. Fragmenty pism z końca pierwszej ery mówią o wojownikach, którzy padali na klęczki ze słowami „nie polowaliśmy" (albo „nie chcieliśmy", robocze autora), a potem „szukaliśmy - ciebie". Z narażeniem własnego życia strzegli Remana, a potem jego potomków, gdy Dynastia Remańska otwierała drugą erę w dziejach Tamriel. To właśnie w tych latach ich zasięg się rozszerzył, a organizacja stopniowo przeradzała się w Ostrza. Zakończywszy wojnę ze smokami, chcieli już tylko chronić Smocze Dziecię, a wraz z nim Cesarstwo. Apogeum znaczenia Ostrzy przypada na późne lata trzeciej ery, czyli czas panowania cesarzy z dynastii Septimów. Choć było ich wielu, utrzymali swe istnienie w sekrecie. Najbardziej widoczni i dobrze udokumentowani byli ci członkowie, którzy osobiście ochraniali Cesarza i nadal nosili oryginalne akavirskie zbroje. Był to jednak tylko wierzchołek góry lodowej, albowiem Ostrza były wielką organizacją, której wpływy sięgały każdego zakątka Tamriel. Ich agenci pochodzili ze wszystkich ras. Byli kupcami, złodziejami, rzemieślnikami, magami i wojownikami, wszyscy działali jako szpiedzy, zapewniając Cesarzowi odpowiednią ochronę i działając w tajemnicy. Często działali w pojedynkę, ale niektóre fragmenty wspominają o ich spotkaniach w tajnych fortecach na całym kontynencie. Najsłynniejszą z nich jest Świątynia Władcy Chmur w Cyrodiil, gdzie wieszali miecze tych, którzy zginęli, broniąc Smoczego Dziecięcia. Inne mapy pokazują Świątynię Oczyszczającego Wiatru pod bezkresną pustynią Alik'r w Hammerfell, Świątynię Niebiańskiej Przystani w górach Skyrim oraz Świątynię Burzowego Szponu na wschód od Wayrest. Wiadomo, że posiadali „Wielkiego Mistrza", który często żył pośród zwykłych ludzi, nikomu nieznany. Natura metod ich kontaktów, miejsc spotkań i misji była znana jedynie nielicznym elitarnym członkom. Całkowitą wiedzę o wszystkim posiadało tylko dwóch: sam Wielki Mistrz oraz Kronikarz, którego jedynym zadaniem było dbać o to, by misja Ostrzy nigdy nie została ujawniona, ale też by nigdy jej nie zapomniano. Wraz ze śmiercią Uriela Septima VII i jego syna Martina trzecia era dobiegła końca, a Ostrza zabarykadowały się głęboko w Cyrodiil, w Świątyni Władcy Chmur, aby czekać na powrót Smoczego Dziecięcia, które ponownie przyzwie ich do siebie. Cesarstwo czwartej ery nie widziało potrzeby, by Ostrza jawnie ochraniały państwo lub jego władców. Tę rolę pełni teraz Penitus Oculatus, organizacja w pełni cesarska. Jednak Ostrza nadal w sekrecie pełniły swoją misję, wyczekując Smoczego Dziecięcia i strzegąc państwa przed wrogami. Ostrza jako jedne z pierwszych dostrzegły oznaki wskazujące, że Thalmor z Aldmerskiego Dominium nie będzie wiecznie pozostawać w swoich ówczesnych granicach. Ostrza mogły robić to, co leżało poza możliwościami Penitus Oculatus, podporządkowanego cesarskiej polityce, i w ten sposób zapewniły sobie dozgonną nienawiść Thalmoru. Jak wszyscy wiemy, ostrzeżenia Ostrzy okazały się słuszne. Wielka wojna pomiędzy Cesarstwem oraz Thalmorem wyczerpała Cesarstwo i doprowadziła je na skraj upadku. Cesarz Titus Mede II zawarł w końcu pokój z Thalmorem, ale wielu z nas wciąż jeszcze płaci za to cenę. Zasięg i niszczycielska natura Thalmoru jest powszechnie znana (przypis autora - w mojej rodzinie nawet z pierwszej ręki). Nie są głupcami. Szybko zrozumieli, że Ostrza są ich wrogiem. Przez całą wielką wojnę bezlitośnie na nie polowali. Niektórzy członkowie Ostrzy zostali zabici podczas obrony Świątyń, inni podstępem w samotnych kryjówkach. Niektórzy walczyli, inni uciekali, jeszcze inni ukrywali się. Ale Thalmor znalazł ich wszystkich. Są tacy, którzy twierdzą, że Ostrza nadal żyją wśród nas i ukrywają się przed Thalmorem. Czekają, jak czynili to już dawniej, na powrót Smoczego Dziecięcia. Tego, którego będą chronić, a które ich poprowadzi. de:Aufstieg und Fall der Klingen en:The Rise and Fall of the Blades es:Auge y caída de los Cuchillas fr:La naissance et le déclin des Lames it:Ascesa e caduta delle Blade ru:Расцвет и упадок Клинков Kategoria:Skyrim: Książki